Episode 3: The First Match
Universe Series Characters Debut #Iwate Ryota #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Fukushima Gorou #Sasaki Yu Episode 3: The First Match "Ahhh it's the day of the match!" Isamu said, yawning, looking at the clock. "Oh, crap! I'll be late for school! Jun!!! Wake up!! It's the day of the match and you don't want to be late!" "I'm already awake, nii-chan. Ohaiyou." "How are you always so early?!!" "I don't know." Jun then shrugged. "Haiyaku, nii-chan. We'll be late." "Gomen, gomen. Wakata. Let me have breakfast first, geez." "Fine. It's almost 9:10." "W-WHAT?!! I better hurry up then. Why didn't you tell me to wake up?!" "Who knew you'd be this late, nii-chan? I didn't know." "Well, why didn't you wake me up when it's almost time?" "S-sumimasen.. nii-chan... I forgot." "Excuses, excuses. Well! We don't have time to argue here. Ikouze, Jun!" "All right." "Yosh! Time to go to school!" And then they hopped on to their bikes and pedaled as fast as they could. Then they arrived at their school. "We made it, Jun!" "Yeah!" Then they hurried to their classrooms. "Suzuki-sensei! Gomenasai!" "It's fine! Now, go take a seat." Then he took a seat. And then someone knocked on their door. "Uhmm... may I come in?" a boy said. "Of course! You are the new transferred student from Kori Gakuen, yes?" "Hai." "Please introduce yourself to the class." "Hai." Then turning to the class, he said, "Ohaiyou gozaimasu, minna-san! Watashi wa Iwate Ryota. Ehh... Bokura daisuke no sakka! I used to play as a midfielder for Kori Gakuen! Yoroshiku-ne, minna!" "Thank you for your introduction, Ryota-kun. Now, please sit next to Isamu Sato. Isamu-kun, will you raise your hand--" "Ryota! I'm over here! Yoroshiku-ne! I'm the captain of this soccer club! Would you like to join?!" Isamu said eagerly, shaking his hand. "Hai! I would love to!" "Hey, you two! We're going to start class now! Sato! Ryota!" "Ahhh... S-sumimasen!" They both said, in unison. Then the class laughed. "Yosh!" Isamu said happily. class. "Ne, Ryota-kun!" Isamu said, going to Ryota. "Yeah?" "Your school is famous for soccer, daro?" "Yeah." "We have a match today at 4:30 in the afternoon. You're joining, right?!" "Well, yeah." "All right!" Isamu said, excitedly. "What's up with him?" Ryota thought. "I'm all fired up! Minna! Lenshu hajime!" "Yeah!" Then Ryota smiles and said, "Omoshiro." And then caught up to them. At practice. "Here I come, Ryota!" Yu said, smirking. "Yeah! Any time!" Then Yu, using Ice God, he tried to get past Ryota. "Too slow!" Ryota smirked, and then without using any hissastsu, he got past him. "Suke!" Isamu said. "Nani?! He got past me without using any hissastsu?!" Yu said, astonished. "Defense!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" "You guys are too slow for me! Eat this! ETERNAL BLIZZARDDOO!!!" "Eternal Blizzard?!?!?! The legendary Eternal Blizzard?!!?!" They all yelled, shocked. "Majin za Handdo!!!" Majin the Hand fails, and then Isamu said, "Sugoi!!! You're officially on our team!" "You were great, Ryota!" "Yeah! Arigatou!" 20 minutes has passed. It is time for their match. First half. Announcement: The match between Universe Eleven and Royal Eleven will now begin. Commentator: Both teams are lined up! Sato and Kai are shaking hands! The first half will now begin! "Isamu Sato... I've been waiting for this day." "You've heard of me? Before this match?" "Of course. You're the son of Katashi Sato. The ex-coach of your team. Well, let's have a good game, Sato-kun." He emphasized Sato-kun and with a smirk. "Y-yeah. Let's have a good game." Referee whistles to start the match. Commentator: Saa, they're ready! And it's the kickoff for Universe Eleven! And Masanori kicked the ball and makes a pass to Jun! "Jun! Go and make it in!" "Hai!" "Silly Sato. You won't get past me. Ikouze! Maboroshi Feint!" Kai yelled. And then he did a decoy and then he disappeared for a minute or two, and then reappeared, and stole the ball from Jun. "Kuso!" Jun yelled, slamming his fists on the ground. "Donmai donmai! Hideyoshi!" "Yeah!" And then Hideyoshi rushed up to him and used God Strength and superhuman speed and stole the ball from him. Commentator: Oh my! Hideyoshi uses God Strength and got past Kai! Would he score?! "Hideyoshi! Pass the ball to Ryota!" "Yeah! Ryota!" "Got it!" Then he got the ball and ran up to the front line of the goal. "Defense!" Arata yelled. "Dash Storm!" Hitoshi yelled. And the players were blown away. But Ryota still got up and had the ball and said, "BLOW 'EM OVER, ETERNAL BIRAZZZADDO!!!" "Mada mada! LIGHTNING HANDDO!" And a big yellow flash of hand showed, and when it looked like he had stopped it, the hand froze and went in. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!! Universe Eleven takes the first goal! It's now 0-1, with Universe Eleven in the lead! "We did it!" "Yeah!" "Let's keep this up, guys!" "Yeah!" Arata: We're just about started. Minna! Let's show them our true strength! "Yeah!" Commentator: The kickoff goes to Royal Eleven! Oh! What's this?! It's a straight goal! And it's in!!!! 1-1!!! whistles. "That's some crazy kick power right there!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Shinpai sunna! Daijoubu desu! I'll block it next time!" Isamu said, encouragingly. "What power..." Isamu thought to himself. "See that?" Arata said, smirking at him. "I'll block it next time!" "Let's see about that." Then Nagasaki gets into the position of Freeze Hand, and it's even stronger than Eternal Blizzard. "I won't let you! Majin za Handdo!!!! ...AHHHH!!" Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!!! It is now 2-1!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! whistles. Commentator: And the first half ends!!! "Come on, we don't have enough hissastsu techniques! What should we do?! Is this going to be the end?!" Isamu said, lying down painfully. Preview of Episode 4: The Counterattack I'm Isamu Sato, and we just ended the first half of the match between Royal Eleven. Our hissastu techniques weren't enough to stop their shoots, and my stamina is draining. Even though we have Ryota-kun and another goalkeeper, I still do not want to end my promise to my family. We only have most of the newbies here, and most of us either only have one hissastsu technique or none at all. Is this the end?! Will we lose or win?! We can't afford to give up! Next on Universe Series! The Counterattack!